


Demon Dragons

by 1V1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Demonic Corruption, Demonic fluids, Knotting, M/M, Oviposition, Rape, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, demonic dragon, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: I've been asked to write various fics starring Brillic and him fucking various OCs. Mind the tags.---Dragons and Demon don't often come from the sea- and when they do, they often come only to feed. However, if one is unlucky enough to be captured by such a beast while they are in a good mood, they might not find themselves a meal for the massive predator- but rather a new plaything of a more sinful nature.





	Demon Dragons

The demonic dragon circled the small male. In his human guise, he appeared a rather normal man. A bit handsome with high and defined cheekbones, dark black hair and bright, almost cyan eyes. His skin today was a dark shade, a deep rich earthy brown. Normally, he chose the pale milky white, as humans seems to be less averse to it for reasons unknown to him, but today, he wanted to blend into the shadows of night. He wanted this skin, human or not, help him mix to the surrounding shadows that engulfed the world once the stars began to glimmer in the distant sky. 

“We did not expect to find such here.” The demon purred, a deep sound from his chest, inhuman, hinting to his more bestial nature as the other man swallowed, too fearful to move. The man knew of the demons of the deep water, the dragons from times long past that were rumored to swim under the surface. This one in front of him was old- and powerful. Only elder demons to hide themselves as humans, and to speak hinted to a higher intellect of they’re more bestial pure dragon counterparts.  
The man swallowed, his white hair pushed from his face red eyes wide as he debated his options. Fighting the demon would get him dead, but lord only knew what the creature wanted.  
“I was just passing through.” His voice sounded small, and Karrek, a simple human, hoped the dragon demon would pass him over and seek some other prey.  
“And how lucky for us you did.” The demon, Brillic, came close, a hand brushing the albino man’s hair briefly from behind, smiling as the human spun, fear in those red eyes.  
“Now be good prey, and start running for me.”

That had been an hour ago.  
Now, panting, tears welling up, the mortal man Karrek want to cry at the pain and futility of his situation. He was being hunted by a demon, made into sport. He didn’t need to know what would happen once caught. His soul would be eaten, as would his body. And that was if he was lucky. But with how his day was going, Karrek guessed he would be tortured first. After all, the dragon had flown overhead twice, laughing from the dark night sky when he’d landing just before the man, cutting off a route, herding him to gods only knew where. 

Here in the wilds, there would be no shelter. No sacred ground. No hunter to hire to help kill a dragon. No priest to banish the demon. No- Karrek was very much alone, and made into sport for the amusement of a creature that had risen from the blood dark sea.  
“Aw, little mouse.” The beast’s voice echoed in the woods, coming from all around him. “Come now, you can’t be giving up to easily. We wanted a bit more fun from you.”

He screamed as he was struck, claws ripping into his backside as he felt. Hot blood welled up along with burning pain. He’d been caught, the game was over. He was going to die.  
“Fight us little mouse, let us see you try to survive us.”  
He screamed as he tried to get up, to run, to flee- but he barely managed a few feet before a claw slammed him forward, shoving him into the ground.  
This was his end- his death. Alone in the woods, killed and eaten by a demon dragon. 

At least, that was what he expected. What he got instead were claws ripping apart his clothes, and holding him down as he was looked over, a hum from the beast above him loud in the forest.  
“Ah.” The demon seemed to be holding off on the murder, but Karrek was too fearful to move.  
“Such a curiosity. We did not expect to see this. No, this is much better than we could have hoped.” He was naked, bleeding, hurting, and the dragon was about to kill him. And then, he screamed. Warm and wet, something ran across his wounded back, lapping away blood as it ran fresh.  
“Good quality- strong and healthy.” One hand kept him pinned as he whimpered, wanting the dragon to have mercy, to kill him swiftly.  
“And this.” The cold claw ran over the heated flesh of Karrek’s rear, making the man jerk and shake in the dragon’s hold. “Wide. Evidence of prior experience but none for breeding. Shame. But better for our purposes.”

Another wet drag of something, tongue perhaps, but this time as it went over the wounds it hurt less. Again, the tongue laved at the torn flesh, and each time the pain ebbed. Eventually it was gone.  
“There. Much better. It would be a shame for you to expire before we have had a chance to see if you will be suitable.”  
Karrek had been silent save for his whimpers and crying, but the demon’s words had him worried- worried for the other possibility the beast might use him for.  
“What-” His mouth was dry, mouth hoarse from screaming and crying, “-what do you mean?”  
The laughter boomed across the area. Looking over his shoulder, the human saw what form the demon had taken. Humanoid, but the size of a dragon indeed. Perhaps 17 feet tall, with dark black scales flecked with green. Those same cyan eyes glowed, and the wings were veined in that same green shade- stark against the hard black.  
The demon looked like it had swallowed light itself, and only the green was the glimmers of it trying to escape. Muscled form, high cheekbones and defined human nose, a wide mouth full of fangs and three sets of horns- Karrek felt fear like an ice bath.

Three sets meant powerful, meant demonic nobility. This beast was from the deep waters- from where the gates of hell had been flooded long ago. It was a creature that would drag the world down under the waves and-

“So afraid.” He smiled, the fangs a white and shimmering in the moonlight. “It tastes so sweet.” The one claw went between Karrek’s legs and- he screamed again. His cock was touched, and instantly had been made hard. Demonic magic. There was no doubt now what the demon intended to do. Use him as a host for his young- young that would kill him and eat him alive.  
“Oh yes.” Brillic’s eyes closed. The human’s fear was making him hard. He was so small. So soft and with perfect proportions. Nice wide hips and lean legs. Soft body but not weak. A good face- he would look so pretty nice and round with his offspring. More, he’d look damn delicious once corrupted. The dragon could only imagine how perfect he would look, sheathed on his cock and used like a toy.  
“Be good to me, my sweet mouse.” Magic woven to keep the man immobile, Brillic bent, his face near the place he would defile. Such a small hole would surely be tight. But, he didn’t want his new toy and potential breeder to break and rip apart. He might be a demonic dragon but he wasn’t a monster.

His tongue, long as a human arm and cyan as his eyes came out from his mouth, prodding at the tiny pucker. This man shaved nice and smooth Brillic noticed. How perfect for them both.  
His tongue slowly pushed in, stretching Karrek’s ass as saliva laced with muscle relaxants and aphrodisiacs coated his inner walls. It removed anything in the way for what would come, and when Brillic pulled back, he smiled at the sight before him.  
The human man was crying, sobbing in fear and his asshole was throbbing, dripping with blue from the tainted spit.  
It would be enough preparation for now.

Karrek meanwhile was praying to die. Demon breeders were damned to hell, and corrupted- bodies changed forever to better suit their demonic owner and ‘partner’. He didn’t want to be raped, much less be used to make more demons.

Karrek didn’t have a choice, as before he could even notice, a hot tip of the dragon cock was rubbing against his slicked hole. He froze, as if to maybe pretend to be dead from shock or fear, maybe this was a nightmare.  
But as the tapered tip slowly, agonizingly slowly sunk in, Karrek was faced with the reality. He was being raped. He was being raped by a demonic dragon and worse, his cock throbbed as if he liked it.  
Brillic however found it wonderful. The little human was taking the tip very well, and while his cock was inhuman, he always found the first part the most dangerous. If he lost himself to how nice and tight his new toy was, he might go too fast and rip them apart. If the human was too small their little body would stop him from going further than the first knot- speaking of.

The first knot, the size of a small fist pushed at the tiny hole, and Brillic felt his cock begin leaking the addictive and aphrodisiac pre into his new pet. How cute it looked. That tiny space being stretched so wide by his cock. His little human had taken things before just as big, given how well he was stretching around the demonic intrusion. A feral grin, the demon rotated his hips, admiring how his first knot was lubed with the lingering saliva before with a gentle nudge- popped in. Karrek’s hole was in Brillic’s mind, so cute with how it squeezed down immediately, then started rhythmically fluttering with each beat of the man’s heart. One knot down, three to go. 

And oh, how did it feel! Karrek couldn’t help it. It hit that spot. The spot that past lovers aimed for, that always made him cum lightning quick. His prostate had been the unfortunate victim of the cock’s rubbing, and when the knot was pushed into him, the cock’s head was rubbing perfectly over it. It felt so good- being stretched wide then having that spot hit at the same time. He screamed as he came, coating his stomach and ground in white as the demonic fluids did their work. He hated it, knowing it was happening, knowing exactly what was going on. He hated knowing he loved it too- and knowing that if this had been a normal man? Karrek would have begged for more. As such, it wasn’t a man but a demon- and he was left to whimper and cry as his rapist purred in delight.

“You seem to be doing well.” The dragon hummed. “We are Brillic, master of the black sea and deep water. You shall be honored little mouse, if you survive us.”  
Karrek was fighting to breathe. Inch after inch, hot cockflesh sank into him. He could feel it deep inside, moving his guts around, and to his horror, he watched as a bump formed at the base of his abdomen… and slowly grew and came further up. About a hand’s length from his cock, the demonic prick left a noticeable bump- and he could feel another, larger mass nudging at his ass again.

The second knot. This time, Brillic didn’t bother savoring the feeling- the tight pucker against the swollen knob of flesh was a feeling best savored with the first. He just opened his mouth, letting spit coat the portion before he bucked forward, popping the knot inside along with several inches of wider cock.  
Karrek didn’t stand a chance.  
He screamed as he came a second time, mouth letting spit fly as his brain failed him, lost to the sudden blinding pleasure. It was good-too good. Demon cock could kill him, it was corrupting, but fuck if it wasn't filling him so much and making him cum hard. He wanted to feel the cock inside him, feel how deep it was by rubbing the bump in his torso, he wanted to see how much more of this cruel, hot, wonderfully thick and perfect cock was left to go before he would be hilted. Fuck he was going to be hilted! He was being fucked by a demon who’s cock was bigger than his own arm. He was being bred. Fucking hell he was being used and bred and made into a cock sleeve!

His mind was shattering as Brillic moaned, pushing the third knot in with a wet pop. His new human too hazed from his second orgasm to realize he’d been fucked right into his third.  
“Oh, you take us very well. We are glad to have tried this.” The dragon’s arm slipped under his torso, stick and wet with cum to pull him up- so he was straddling the cock impaling him. Eyes unfocused, mind succumbing to the drugged fluids and corruption, Karrek was no longer screaming or crying, just mewling, whimpering and softly moaning with each movement.  
He was resting on the last length of cock- at least 6 inches remained until the final knot. Wide as his calves, it would ruin his ass for anything but demonic cock- and he wanted it to. He wanted to be ruined, to be so stretched open he was left gaping, that anyone could look at his butt and asshole and see how much a slut he was for cock and how open he was for anyone that would be kind enough to stuff and cream his ass-  
A whimper, Karrek’s cock bobbed, oozing cum at the thought of being raped and used by anyone that got their hands on him. His mind a haze, the man ran hands over his torso, admiring how much was inside him- how the distinct impression of demon cock meat was against his skin all the way up his stomach. He was like a living fleshlight- a cocksleeve for the massive demon currently using him.

Red eyes looked further down, and the albino whimpered- there was more wonderful cock but it wasn’t inside him! He wanted it, all of it, to be filling him up. He wanted to get his guts painted white and blue with demon cum. Made to be bloated and corrupted and turned into a perfect cocksleeve for the dragon under him.  
As if reading his mind, Brillic purred.  
“Tell your master what you want pet.”  
It was like magic. It was just the thing Karrek needed to hear to finally, submit.  
“Cock-”  
“Ah, what exactly. Use your words little mouse.” Brillic was pleased beyond measure. This human had already mentally broken and perfectly too. Perhaps his chosen had been a secret cockwhore and size queen. All the sins and desires often came to the forefront when they got stuffed with real royal demonic dick afterall.  
“All of it- I need-” Karrek moaned, trying to sink down further on the length, his moans getting louder as another inch slipped in. “I need all of your cock master.”  
Brillic’s claw ran gently through white hair as he smiled. “Good boy. Sweet pet- master will give you exactly what you need.”  
Joy rose in the human man- twisted happiness and pride and bliss as massive clawed hands held his hips and slowly pulled him down until he was entirely seated on the dragon’s dick.

“A perfect fit.” Brillic crooned and Karrek was just as he'd said- his body had been so ready for corruption it hardly took any time at all. Soon enough, he’d be shaped to take dragon cock at any hour, no stretching or prep needed. Brillic would have to look at his new pet’s hole after they were done. He did so love seeing how much they gaped when he was through.

“Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you-” Karrek was babbling and shaking as he was left there, sitting pretty on massive demon dragon cock, the outline of it pressed against his skin, a living cocksleeve and toy.  
He screamed in bliss as Brillic lifting him up by his hips, the three knots popping out one by one- just to be slammed back down, each bulge shoved back in. It was hard and painful and all three knots hit his prostate, one after the other, forcing a fourth orgasm from the man.

It was just the beginning. 

Over and over, Brillic lifted Karrek nearly off his cock entirely before pulling the man back down- Karrek was getting his wish- being used like a living toy, a human fleshlight. It was made even better when he could feel Brillic’s pre starting to leak even more- gushing out around the hot dick spreading him open, coating his walls and making him ready for what else was coming.

Eyes rolled into the back of his head, Karrek was limp- his cock hard, but dry orgasms hurting so good. Nothing was left for him to ejaculate, and his body could only suffer the bliss of being used.

“Little mouse.” Brillic sighed. “Let us see if you survive.”

While Karrek had been having his mind broken, Brillic had been working himself up. Pushing egg after egg further up his shaft until he felt the first one ready at the tip. He had a number built up- at least 20, all the size of a golf ball- And with his moan- he came. 

His orgasm wasn’t loud- but Karrek’s scream was. His body thrashed as cum flooded every inch of his body, as he was drowning in demon cum, basted from the inside out in sticky white blue. Not to mention- The final knot had gone in. Massive, it was locking them together, not allowing any of the hot spunk to escape. Nor- was it letting any of the demon eggs go anywhere else but into his body.

Brillic kept thrusting up, pushing egg after egg into the small human’s body, admiring how well they took them, how their hips and belly swelled. The human would carry their eggs well, and with how good he took cock and how much he now loved it- Brillic was looking forward to having a personal cock warmer for the foreseeable future.  
By the time the last eggs was inside him, Karrek’s once tone form was now swollen, his belly soft and slightly rounded with eggs and cum- the outline of dragon cock against his skin lost. Limp, worn, the human was a ragdoll as Brillic moved him, purring contentedly as his new breeder was stuck on his cock, walls still nice and tight around him, despite the abuse.

It wasn’t a long flight home- and when he arrived, slipping to his bed, he grinned as he held his new pet close.

By dawn, the human man’s sanity had somewhat returned. Yet as he felt the hard throb of dick inside him, he moaned happily. He was being used even while he slept. He was a cock warmer for a powerful demon. He was filled with eggs and cum and soon he’d be fucked again-

“Little mouse.” Brillic shifted, the cock inside Karrek coming to life, hard and throbbing.  
“We are glad you survived.” The smile was wicked as he rose over his new toy- his new pet- his breeder. Cocksleeve, cock warmer, cum dump, buttslut-

“Are you going to fight me?”  
Karrek huffed, knowing it was useless to resist, to fight. And why would he?  
“Only if you don’t fill me up Master.” He said, genuine want in his voice.

Brillic was more than happy to comply with his new mate’s request.


End file.
